En mi corazón vivirás
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "Sentí un corrientazo por dentro, como si me empezara a doler el estómago del corazón" Jairo Anibal Niño
1. Cuando llegué del colegio

**Bienvenidos, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Canción del capítulo y la cual inspiró esta historia:**

**En mi corazón viviras de Phil Collins**

* * *

**EN MI CORAZÓN VIVIRÁS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**CUANDO LLEGUÉ DEL COLEGIO**

Cuando llegué del colegio

Me quité los zapatos,

Dejé en el suelo la maleta donde cargo útiles y libros,

Me senté en el viejo sofá que me gusta tanto,

Llamé a mi gato para acariciarlo

No quise almorzar ni hablar con nadie

Y le sostuve la mirada al retrato de _Batman_

Que tengo pegado en la pared

Más allá de la ventana pasó un color tan rápido

Que solo alcancé a ver un pedazo de pájaro o de mariposa.

Saqué del bolsillo de la camisa una hoja de cuaderno

Donde ella había escrito su nombre.

Es _blanca_, de trenzas, se llama _Isabella_, se ríe lindo,

Y tiene _siete_ años como yo

Estudia en _segundo _A,

Y al recordarla

Sentí un corrientazo por dentro

Como si me empezara a doler

El estómago del corazón.

Jairo Aníbal Niño

**.**

Era un día soleado, como pocas veces sucedía en Forks, y no solo el sol había salido, parecía un día especial.

Mamá salió del carro y me ayudó a bajar de mi puesto en la parte de atrás, tomó mi mano para ir a dejarme hasta la puerta de la escuela.

—Mamá, ya soy niño grande, no hace falta que me tomes de la mano. —susurré hacia ella, soltándome de su agarre, mirado hacia todos lados, viendo si algún compañero me había visto.

—Claro que eres niño grande, Edward, pero siempre serás mi bebé —dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta. Se acuclilló para estar a mi altura y estampar sus labios en mi mejilla.

—¡Mami! —refunfuñé. Ella solo sonrió y trató de peinar mi cabello alborotado.

De repente, justo al lado, siendo arrastrada por una señora con cara de perro, pasó rápidamente una hermosa niñita, con un delicado vestido rosa y con su cabello castaño trenzado a los dos lados de su cabeza, su dulce y rico olor llegó a mi nariz y cerré los ojos para sentirlo mejor mientras aspiraba el aire que la seguía. Sonreí, y sin siquiera despedirme empecé a seguirla, escuché el grito de mamá tras de mí.

—Paso a recogerte en la tarde, cariño. —Solo asentí mientras me apuraba a correr, pues casi perdía de vista a la niña. Una gigante sonrisa se estampó en mis labios cuando me di cuenta frente a que salón se habían parado.

—Isabella, no me hagas berrinches, que bien sabes lo que te espera en casa si me haces una escenita —amenazó, la pequeña niña asintió en silencio mientras muchas lágrimas escapaban de sus brillantes ojitos chocolate.

—Pasarás a recogerme... ―su voz era temblorosa, entrecortada.

—Sí, pasaré por la tarde. Como si pudiera deshacerme de ti —le dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios en un tono malhumorado sin dejar que ella terminara. —Ahora entra ahí, que tengo que irme —dijo antes de pararse y empujar de su hombro, lo que logró que la niña llorara más, en silencio.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se fue, pasando por mi lado, empujándome un poco, pero eso no me importaba, lo que si me tenía con verdadera rabia es que haya empujado a la niña, que por lo que oí se llamaba Isabella. Bonito nombre, pensé mientras me acercaba a ella, que se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta, llorando desconsolada, viendo hacia donde la mujer se había ido.

—Hola. —Le sonreí mientras estiraba mi mano, como me había enseñado papá, en forma de saludo.

Apenas Isabella vio mi mano frente a ella se encogió y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—No me pegues, por favor —tartamudeó.

—No nena linda, no te voy a pegar, solo quiero ser tu amigo. —Sus hermosos ojos brillosos se abrieron de sopetón, me vio de forma extraña, dudosa, y se restregó los ojos.

—Nadie quiere ser mi amigo —dijo entre hipidos.

—Pues yo sí quiero serlo —le sonreí, era una niña muy linda y en el momento que me devolvió una media sonrisa me pareció la niña más linda del planeta…, no, del planeta no, del universo entero. Así de grande como papá siempre me decía que era, infinito.

Mi mano seguía extendida mientras sus ojos saltones me seguían viendo con sorpresa y curiosidad. Dubitativamente alzó su pequeña y delicada mano para juntarla con la mía. Sin pensar en lo que realmente estaba haciendo, la halé para estrecharla entre mis brazos.

—Soy Edward —susurré sobre su cabello, dándole un beso en la cabeza, como mi mami lo hacía, y bajo mis labios, sus hebras castañas se sentían suaves y olorocitas.

—Soy Bella —respondió de forma apagada contra mi pecho, envolviendo también sus brazos entorno a mi cuerpo.

La maestra Maggie nos llamó para que entráramos mientras tocaba la campanilla, así que con el pañuelo que mamá había guardado en mi bolsillo le limpie la carita a Bella antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta un pupitre junto al mío.

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Serán capítulos cortos, pero actualizaré seguido, tengo varios capítulos pero no terminada la historia, no me pude aguantar publicarla, no dejaré olvidado al torerito, que quede claro.**

**Totalmente dedicada a mi querida Sol Cullen, con mucho amor.**

**Invito cordialmente a que se unan a mi grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. ¿Me haces un favor?

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**¿ME HACES UN FAVOR?**

―¿Me haces un favor?

―¿Qué clase de favor?

―¿Quieres tenerme mis avioncitos durante todo el recreo?

―¿Durante todo el recreo?

―Sí, es que tú eres mi cielo…

Jairo Aníbal Niño

**.**

Llevábamos ya varias semanas en la escuela, me había hecho mejor amigo de Bella, realmente era una niña genial. Estábamos en clase con la señorita Maggie, que nos enseñaba los números, no le estaba poniendo atención porque estaba mirando de reojo a Bella, muy pendiente de los cabellos que caían sobre su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas; quería apartarlos para que ya no la molestaran y así tener el pretexto de rosar su suavecita piel de muñeca.

―Edward, ¿escuchaste mi pregunta? ―dijo la maestra, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Aparté la mirada inmediatamente de Bella, quien al darse cuenta que la había estado mirando se sonrojó, haciéndola ver aún más linda.

―No señorita ―contesté avergonzado.

―Deja de distraerte o te tendré que cambiar de puesto. ―Eso me dejó en silencio y _atento_ al resto de la clase, pues tenía demasiado miedo de que me alejaran de ella, no podría soportarlo.

La clase se me hizo eterna hasta que al fin la campañilla del recreo sonó. Con rapidez saqué mi almuerzo y esperé a que Bella sacara el suyo pero, como había pasado en otros días, no tenía.

―Edward, Kate no…

―Te doy del mío ―le dije, halándola de la mano, arrastrándola hasta nuestro lugar, un gran árbol cerca al patio trasero de la escuela, bajo el cual siempre nos sentábamos a comer y platicar.

―Pero quedarás con hambre ―dijo cuándo nos hubimos sentado y le pasé una manzana, un sándwich y un jugo.

―No seas _tontolina_, mamá empacó para los dos. ―Y eso no era más que la verdad, pues desde que le conté a mamá que Bella a veces no llevaba almuerzo, siempre me empacaba para los dos.

Ella me regaló una de sus sonrisas bellas en la que le hace falta un diente y enseguida empezó a comer la manzana.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y cuando terminamos, le pasé una barra de chocolate y nos recostamos sobre el césped para ver las esponjosas nubes que me recordaron lo suave que es Bella.

En eso, un avioncito blanco de papel pasó sobre nosotros, y no pude evitar tomar despacito la mano de Bella e imaginarme que volaba junto a ella hasta más allá de las nubes, hasta las estrellas.

Giré mi cabeza y ella también lo hizo, nos sonreímos y supe que ella había imaginado lo mismo.


	3. ¿Sabes qué?

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**¿SABES QUÉ?**

¿Sabes qué?

Ésta noche,

Asomado a la ventana

Veo la luna

Como si fuera el ojo de una cerradura,

¿Y sabes qué?

Me empino en la punta de mis pies

Con la ilusión

De pegar mí ojo a la luna

Y a través de esa cerradura

Contemplarte dormida

En tu alcoba del espacio.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

Lo mejor de ser mejor amigo de Bella es que nuestra amistad no solo era en la escuela, me puse a saltar cuando me di cuenta que vivía justo enfrente de mi casa, y su ventana daba frente a la mía. Cuando llegábamos de la escuela, corríamos a abrir las ventanas y hacíamos los deberes juntos. Cuando nos aburríamos, cantábamos canciones o simplemente nos empezábamos a sacar la lengua y hacíamos competiciones de quién se queda serio por más tiempo.

Me mostró sus juguetes y yo los míos, me leyó muchas veces uno de sus cuentos favoritos: El príncipe feliz, y me dolía cuando mientras leía su voz temblaba y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Yo también lo hacía junto a ella, pero hacia todo lo posible para que no se diera cuenta, pues tenía que ser más fuerte y consolarla, no era justo que ambos lloráramos.

Quería correr, saltar por la ventana y abrazarla fuertemente.

Una noche, dejamos la tarea de dibujo para el final, estábamos charlando mientras trabajábamos, pero hubo un momento en el que todo se quedó en silencio, alcé mi vista y ahí estaba Bella, con el lápiz entre sus pequeños deditos y la cabeza recostada sobre la hoja de dibujo. Se había quedado dormida.

Sonreí, y dejando mi deber a un lado, me puse a observarla con detenimiento. Era una noche clara, las nubes se habían ido y la luna iluminaba el rostro de ella.

Era la primera vez que la veía dormida y no pude recordar una imagen más hermosa. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y el lápiz rodó hasta caer en el suelo de su habitación.

―Bella, despierta ―susurré despacio, pues por más que quisiera mirarla por toda la noche no podía, ya era tarde y mamá estaba por venir a ver si ya había hecho todo y estaba acostado en la cama, además, hacía mucho frio y Bella no se podía quedar ahí.

Se removió un poco y la llamé hasta que finalmente despertó. Se frotó los ojos adormilados, me sonrió, nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a nuestras camas.

Cuando mamá apagó la luz, no pude evitar correr en silencio hasta mi ventana, abrirla e intentar ver a Bella dormir. Y ahí estaba, acurrucada bajo sus mantas, abrazada con fuerza a un pequeño osito que le regalé, idéntico al mío, que con mamá compramos cuando visitamos el centro comercial.

―Buenas noches, Bella. Sueña lindo.


	4. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Chocolate ― Jesse y Joy**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

**¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?**

―¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Y por qué tienes ese frasquito en la mano?

―Es que he venido por un poco de tu saliva

Para curarme una herida

Que ayer ―por estar mirándote―

Me hice cuando jugaba béisbol.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

La mañana había estado hermosa, aunque el sol no se veía, pues estaba cubierto por unas cuantas nubes, el cielo no parecía tan enojado como otras veces. La maestra organizó un partido de beisbol y todos los niños aceptamos súper felices.

Terminamos con nuestro deber de naturales y salimos a nuestro recreo, comimos muy apurados, pues queríamos empezar nuestro juego ¡ya!

―Haré muchas carreras por ti, Bella ―le dije mientras me metía el último trozo de sándwich en la boca.

Ella sonrió y, dejando su comida a un lado, porque ella no tenía ningún afán en comer rápido, se lanzó contra mí y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, logrando que cayera hacia atrás.

Nos reímos durante un rato y antes de que me fuera me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

―Cuídate ―murmuró.

Su beso aún hacia cosquillitas en mi mejilla, se sentía tan bonito. La maestra dividió los dos grupos y dio rápidamente las instrucciones, las cuales no escuché, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería que Bella me besara nuevamente.

Era mi turno de batear, así que intenté concentrarme lo más que podía en la pelota que sostenía Mike.

―¡Edward, Edward, Edward! ―escuché de pronto e inmediatamente regresé a mirar.

Bella estaba a un costado de la cancha y saltaba muy animada, sonriéndome. Sus coletitas brincaban con ella, parecían estar animándome también. Se veía muy linda, mucho, parecía un angelito.

―¡Strike! ―gritó Taylor, haciendo que regresara al juego y me concentrara.

Mike volvió a lanzar la pelota y esta vez sí la lancé hasta el otro lado de la cancha. Tiré el bate y empecé a correr, pero solo logré llegar a la segunda base.

Erick iba a batear y yo estaba atento para correr cuando fuera mi oportunidad, pero él no logró golpear la pelota, ni la primera ni la segunda vez. Me di cuenta que ninguno me estaba prestando atención, así que aproveché para robarme una base, y en ese mismo instante Erick mandó la pelota muy lejos.

Nuestro equipo llevaba ya cuatro vueltas y volvía a ser mi turno. Miré a Bella y ella continuaba animándome, me sonrió y me mandó un besito volado. No pude dejar de sonreírle, y parecía que sentía a su beso estamparse en mi mejilla y hormiguear locamente.

Esta vez golpee la pelota a la primera, me dispuse a hacer otra carrera por ella, así que solté el bate y empecé a correr, pero cuando estaba por llegar a tercera base tropecé y me caí fuertemente, lastimándome las rodillas.

Me dolía mucho, mucho, pero resistí el impulso de echarme a llorar aunque mis ojos ardían.

―¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? ―Bella estuvo a mi lado casi de inmediato, junto con la maestra, quien me examinó las rodillas. Muchos niños ya se habían amontonado a nuestro alrededor para ver que sucedía.

No pude responderle, solo moví la cabeza en afirmación.

―Maestra, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ―preguntó Bella, cuando ella me cargó para llevarme a la enfermería.

―Por supuesto, cariño. Niños, entren al salón, en un rato estoy con ustedes.

En la enfermería Bella se sentó conmigo en la camilla, y cuando la señora Yorkie me iba a limpiar las heridas con alcohol cerré fuertemente los ojos, esperando que me ardiera mucho; pero en ese momento la pequeña manito de Bella cogió la mía y la apretó con fuerza.

Regresé a mirarla y unas pequeñas arruguitas se le formaban en la frente, como si a ella también estuviera a punto de arderle, pero cuando sus ojos, brillantes y cálidos se encontraron con los míos, sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Y estaba tan concentrado en su carita que no sentí nada.

―Listo, Edward. Ahora dame un momento para ir por banditas para cubrirte.

―Bella, ¿te quedas con él y cuando terminen regresan a la clase?

―Claro, maestra. ―La maestra salió y nos quedamos solos―. ¿Te dolió? ―su frente volvió a arrugarse.

―Noup ―contesté, alzando mi mano y tocando su frente, ella se relajó de inmediato―. Ni siquiera lo sentí.

―¡Ay, Edward, me asusté tanto! ―sus brazos me envolvieron una vez más y se podría decir que estaba en las nubes,

Cuando terminó de abrazarme, de un salto se bajó.

―Cuando me hacía raspones, mamá siempre hacía esto. ―Alzó dos de sus dedos y los lamió para luego pasarlos delicadamente por mis heridas―. Ella me decía que la saliva es bendita, que es mejor que las medicinas, cuando la saliva viene de una persona que te quiere mucho. ―Y seguidamente sus labios besaron cada una de mis rodillas, primero una pierna, luego la otra.

Muchas, muchísimas mariposas empezaron a revolotear locas en mi panza.


	5. Cuando apoyo mi oído

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Gotitas de amor ― Jesse y Joy**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**.**

**CUANDO APOYO MI OIDO**

Cuando apoyo mi oído

En el caracol de tu oreja

Escucho el mar de tu corazón.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

Mis rodillas ya no dolían, pero cuando mamá me vio así se asustó bastante, intenté explicarle que el remedio que me había puesto Bella ya me había curado, pero no me dejó, insistió en colocarme una cremita.

Almorcé y corrí a mi ventana para ver a Bella. Ella no estaba ahí, supuse que estaba almorzando aún, esperaba que no se demorara mucho porque ya la extrañaba.

Me fui a hacer mis deberes mientras tanto y cuando regresé a la ventana ella ya estaba en el lugar de siempre, con un libro entre sus manos, libro que conocía muy bien: el príncipe feliz.

―Hola ―saludé. Se sobresaltó un poco, pues estaba muy concentrada en la lectura. Sonrió y cerró el librito.

―Hola, Ed. ¿Cómo sigues?

―Bien, ya no me duele, tu remedio sirvió mucho, gracias.

―De nada.

Nos quedamos un rato, solo mirándonos, hasta que una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza.

―Espérame ahí. ―Solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y yo me entré al cuarto para sacar mi _vasófono_.

Intenté por bastante tiempo lanzar uno de los vasos hasta Bella, pero no llegaba, hasta que después de unos intentos más logramos tener un vaso cada uno, unidos por un hilo.

―¿Hola? ―susurré en el vaso y me lo puse inmediatamente en la oreja, para escuchar que Bella se reía, miré y se veía muy linda sonriendo.

―Ya nos habíamos saludado, Edward.

―Lo sé, pero no me importa, quiero saludarte de nuevo.

―Hola ―respondió entre risitas.

―¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa? ―sus labios hicieron un pequeño puchero―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Es que no sé si Kate me deje. Pero le iré a decir, espérame.

Asentí y ella corrió dentro de su cuarto.

Esperé por un tiempo hasta que la vi correr por su jardín. El timbre de mi puerta sonó justo después de que dejé mi vaso en la ventana y corrí a abrir la puerta.

―¿Qué le dijiste a Kate para que te mandara?

―Nada, estaba con su novio y cuando le pregunté solo me dijo: lárgate. Así que supongo que era un sí.

―Genial. ―La invité a mi cuarto y jugamos por un rato a los dados hasta que nos aburrimos y ella propuso que jugáramos a las atrapadas. Le gané tres veces y ella no podía alcanzarme ni la primera.

—No me alcanzarás, Bella —corría despavorido por toda la casa, mientras me perseguía, no sin varios tropiezos y caídas en el intento.

—Sí, te alcanzare, ven acá —gritaba divertida correteándome.

Bella era bastante torpe, pero a pesar de las caídas se levantaba y seguía corriendo, mientras de su pecho salían alegres risas, por eso no me detuve.

—Eres muy lenta —dije, reprochándole cuando nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el piso de la sala, totalmente exhaustos.

—No soy lenta, soy torpe que es diferente —dijo en medio de un puchero mientras miraba los raspones que se había hecho en las manos y los golpes en las piernas.

—¿Qué te hiciste? Ven acá —dije, serio y preocupado. Tomé sus manos y rocé con extremada delicadeza las heridas. Y así mismo como ella hizo con mi herida, lamí dos de mis dedos y pasé la saliva por sus heridas.

—Auch. Edward, me duele —gritó de dolor y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—No nena, no llores. Sabes que la saliva es bendita, te mejoraras. —Cuando terminé, me levanté y le extendí una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Bella, con determinación me la recibió y cuando estuvo frente a mí enredó sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello. La miré confundido, hace un momento estaba llorando y ahora sonreía. Me haló un pedazo de cabello.

—Ja, ja, te atrapé —gritó antes de estampar rápidamente sus labios en una de mis mejillas y correr para que la persiguiera.

Me había dado un beso, y no es como si nunca lo hubiere hecho, pero ahora me sentía demasiado feliz por su gesto, sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojitas por el calorcito de su beso, y muchas cosquillas revolotearon en mi panza.

Me toqué el lugar donde Bella me había besado y sonreí antes de correr para perseguirla

—Eres una tramposa ―grité, yendo hacia donde ella había huido.

Entré al cuarto de mamá y caminé de puntitas.

―Bella… ¿Bella? ―Reí porque sabía que ella había entrado aquí. ―No te escondas, porque sabes que si te atrapo te haré cosquillas hasta que me implores.

Un suave ruido, de risas ahogadas, salió del armario. Me reí y aún de pintitas corrí para abrir la puerta de sorpresa.

―¡Te atrapé! ―grité mientras corría hasta donde estaba Bella, acurrucada en una esquina, con la cabeza entre las piernas.

―¡No es cierto! ―dijo justo antes de que le hiciera cosquillas y empezara a reír con desesperación―. Porfitas… porfitas, no más ―decía entre risas.

―Solo si prometes darme un beso

―Trato ―gritó, casi sin aliento.

Dejé de mover mis manos por su estómago y ella se sentó debidamente. Sus mejillas estaban rojitas y sus coletas desordenadas, pero aun así era la niña más hermosa del mundo mundial.

Sonrió y se acercó para darme un besito en la mejilla.

No pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo y bajar la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasaba?

―Te quiero, Edward ―susurró Bella, quedito.

Cuando la miré me sonreía y ahí supe que eso era. Había escuchado en la tele que cuando querías mucho a alguien te sonrojabas y sentías cosquillas en la panza.

―También te quiero, Bella.

―¿Para siempre? ―preguntó ella, con sus ojitos brillando.

―Para siempre ―respondí y la halé de su mano para abrazarla.

―¡Bella! ―gritó mi madre desde abajo, así que deshicimos nuestro abrazo y bajamos. Cuando llegamos, mamá estaba en la puerta hablando con alguien, que resultó ser Kate, se veía bastante sonriente, pero cuando vio a Bella su sonrisa se deshizo y parecía que la iba a fusilar con la mirada. Tomé su mano y me coloqué frente a ella protectoramente―. Cariño, tu hermana te viene a buscar.

―Gracias señora Esme.

―No hay de que cariño, espero te hayas divertido.

―Mucho.

Bella me apretó la mano y salió para reunirse con su hermana.

―Hasta mañana, Esme ―dijo Kate y se dio media vuelta para agarrar a Bella del brazo y empezar a arrastrarla―. ¿Por qué te saliste sin permiso? ―Le regañó ella, entre dientes, pero aun así podía escucharla.

―Pero tu dijiste que me largara, tú me…

―Nada de excusas, métete a tu cuarto y de ahí no sales. ―La empujó y Bella se fue corriendo dentro de su casa.

Mamá tomó mi mano y luego me cargó para entrar a la casa.

―¿Mami, por qué Kate nunca le da besos o abrazos a Bella y siempre está de mal humor con ella?

―No lo sé cariño, Bella es una niña muy dulce. ―Mamá se quedó callada por un rato y después me sonrió―. Dale tú el cariño que su hermana no le da, ¿estamos?

―Estamos.


	6. Lección de música

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**

**Firefly ―Ed Sheeran**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

**LECCIÓN DE MÚSICA**

DO,

RE,

MÍ,

FA,

SOL,

LA,

SI.

¿SI?

SI,

MI

SOL;

SI.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

Las clases de música son mis favoritas, me encanta que nos enseñen las figuras, las notas, cómo suena cada una, porque todas tienen un sonido especial y único.

―Cuando sea grande voy a ser un gran pianista y tocaré para ti ―le susurré a Bella mientras ella dibujaba la clave que la profesora dijo que era la de Sol en su cuaderno.

Bella me sonrió y después de mirar a la profesora y verificar que no nos está mirando me dio un besito en la mejilla, lo que me hizo sonreír y sonrojar, aún no me acostumbraba a que lo haga, mucho más ahora que quería pedirle que sea mi novia, como el chico de la novela de mamá se lo pidió a la chica.

―Bella le dio un beso a Edward, puaj ―gritó de repente Mike y todos se voltearon a mirarnos, incluso la profesora.

―Son novios, son novios, son novios ―empezaron a gritar todos los niños después de que Lauren empezara a gritar.

―Silencio niños ―ordenó la maestra e inmediatamente todos hicieron caso.

Miré a Bella y ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y el lápiz en su regazo, dándole vueltas. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojitas. Intenté hablarle pero la maestra me mandó a callar y a poner atención a la clase, así que no me quedó más que esperar al recreo.

Cuando la campana sonó dejé todas mis cosas encima del pupitre agarré mi lonchera y tomé la mano de Bella para arrastrarla conmigo hacia nuestro lugar de siempre.

―¿Estás enojada?

―Nop ―respondió cuando le pasé una pera.

Comimos en silencio y el ruido que hacían los demás niños jugando se escuchaba por todo el lugar, pero solo podía escuchar la respiración de Bella y la mía.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―dije de pronto, sin siquiera haberle tomado la mano como habían hecho en la novela.

Me di un golpe internamente, pues Bella me miró con sus ojitos muy abiertos y no me respondió por un largo rato. _Sabía que tenía que hacerlo como en la tele, lo sabía._

―Sí quiero ―respondió después, con una sonrisa gigante en su lindo rostro de muñeca.

―¿En serio?

―Sip ―y lo que vino después no me lo esperaba, se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios, lo cual llevó una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome brincar hacia atrás. Bella bajó el rostro y se veía bastante apenada―. Es que Kate le da besos en la boca a su novio y creí…

―Está bien ―respondí quedito―. Papá también le da besos en la boca a mamá.

Me sonrió y yo también le sonreí, terminamos de comer y guardamos todas las cosas antes de entrar nuevamente a clases. Caminamos tomados de la mano todo el camino.

―¿Bella?

―¿Sí?

―¿Quieres ir conmigo a un lugar secreto que hay detrás de mi casa?

―Sí.

Más tarde, Kate no dejó ir a Bella a mi casa, pero acordamos, por el _vasófono_, que se escaparía sin que ella se diera cuenta para ir a donde la había invitado. Eso no sucedió sino hasta que estaba a punto de oscurecer.

La tomé de la mano para guiarla, con una linterna que había tomado de casa.

Cuando estábamos por llegar me detuve y me puse frente a ella.

―Cierra los ojos

―¿Para qué?

―¿Confías en mí? ―Bella sonrió y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo para después cerrar sus lindos ojos con fuerza. Tomé su mano y con cuidado la llevé hasta donde quería―. Listo, ábrelos.

Bella se quedó un momento en silencio y después de un rato se veía tan emocionada, tan feliz mirando a esos bichitos que revoloteaban luminosos por el campo, no quería aceptar que me daban un poquito de miedo, pero ella no parecía temerles, se soltó de mi mano y corrió, riendo a carcajadas hacia donde estaban las luciérnagas, y cuando llegó empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas en el mismo lugar, para finalmente caer de rodillas y acostarse, mirando hacia el cielo, rendida.

No podía moverme de mi sitio, se veía lindísima, la luz suave de la luna oculta por algunas nubes, la hacía ver como si fuera un angelito, de esos que un día vi en un libro que mi papi tiene en su estudio.

―¿Edward, que haces ahí? ¡Ven aquí! Mira de lindas las _lucierganas_.

Bufé bajito y me armé de valor para ir hasta donde ella estaba, me acosté a su lado. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, pues sentía el sonido que hacían esos bichos casi en mi oreja, no quería gritar como una niña, menos frente a Bella.

―Abre los ojos, no tengas miedo, ellas no te harán nada.

―No tengo miedo, soy un niño, los niños no tienen miedo ―Bella rió bajito y sentí cómo su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, se sentía suave como algodón, y seguidamente volteó mi rostro hacia ella.

―Abre los ojos ―insistió. Suspiré profundo e hice lo que me pidió para encontrármela frente a mí, muy cerca, tan cerca como cuando los señores de las novelas que veía mamá se iban a besar. Bella me sonrió y uno de sus dedos tocó mi nariz, como dejando un puntico―. Los niños también tienen miedo ―dijo, dándome un besito en los labios y regresando su vista al cielo.

Sonreí feliz y cogí su mano e imité su posición, hacia arriba. Y supe que no tenía por qué tener miedo, mucho menos si Bella estaba a mi lado.

.

.

.

El cumpleaños de Bella es mañana y no sé qué regalarle, todo el día he estado distraído pensando en eso y siendo las siete de la noche la bombillita de una idea se enciende en mi cabeza, así que sin que mamá se dé cuenta, mientras hace la cena, agarro un frasco vacío y corro hacia el jardín, donde llenándome de valor atrapo, no sin esfuerzo, a una luciérnaga en el frasco.

―A Bella le va a encantar ―sonrío y regreso con premura a casa, donde después de cenar entro al estudio de papá y busco cintas de colores para hacerle un moño al frasco.

Al día siguiente, mientras estamos sentados lado a lado en nuestro pupitre, saco de mi mochila el frasco y se lo doy.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―le digo bajito, sabiendo que a Bella no le gusta que la gente sepa que es su cumpleaños, me lo dijo a mí porque soy su novio y tengo que saber esas cosas.

Sus ojitos se amplían y sonríe para después darme un beso en la mejilla

―Gracias, Edward ―susurra y me recibe el frasco. Lo examina con detenimiento y golpea suavemente el cristal. El bichito que estaba quieto revolotea un poco y se hace a un rincón del recipiente―. Pobrecito, está asustado. Debemos liberarlo, no podemos tenerlo así.

―Pero lo atrapé para ti ―dije un poco enojado, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, ya no tenía ganas de tomarla de la mano, pues al parecer a Bella no le había gustado tanto como parecía.

―Lo sé, Ed, pero a los animalitos no podemos tenerlos atrapados.

Tenía razón, no podíamos quedarnos con él, además, ¿qué comían las luciérnagas?

Solo asentí y esa misma tarde fuimos hasta nuestro lugar secreto y liberamos a Bobby, como habíamos nombrado al bichito.

Nos sentamos en medio del pasto y ella atrapó muchos dientes de león blanquitos, blanquitos y empezó a soplar, se veía hermosa con todos esos pequeños paracaídas rodeándola.

―Cuando seamos grandes y seas mi esposa voy a hacerte una casa aquí, y voy a colocar muchos arbolitos, animales y muchas flores, y lo más bonito, vas a estar tú y yo, y vamos a tener dos hijos...

―¿Voy a ser tu esposa? ―me interrumpió ella.

―Claro que sí, ¿o no quieres serlo?

―Sí, quiero ser tu esposa cuando seamos grandes ―sonrió y me dio un besito en los labios.

Realmente quería hacerme grande muy rápido para poder casarme con Bella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Agradezco infinitamente sus alertas y favoritos, sus hermosos reviews, que cada que los leo me llena de más ánimo para escribir :3 espero ansiosa leer lo que opinan de esta historia.**

**El lunes entro nuevamente a la uni, así que como pueda iré actualizando. NO ME OLVIDO DE MI TORERITO ;) está en proceso.**

**Invitación abierta a unirse a mi grupo en Facebook, encontrarán adelantos, portadas, información sobre mis nuevos proyectos, etc etc... el trabajo sigue jajaja... link en mi perfil de ff**

**Hasta pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Por primera vez en mi vida envío una car

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

**POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA ENVÍO UNA CARTA**

Por primera vez en mi vida envío una carta

Y es para ti.

Cuando la abras veras que contiene una hoja perfumada

En la que no hay nada escrito.

Tengo la esperanza de que sepas quien te la envía

Si recuerdas que el último día de clases

Me confiaste el secreto

De que la flor que más amabas era el jazmín

Por lo blanca

Y por su aroma.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

Me desperté muy temprano, con la sonrisa más gigante del mundo en mis labios, había soñado nuevamente con la primera vez que conocí a mi Bella.

Corrí hasta mi ventana, la que daba justo a la de ella, era realmente muy ventajoso que viviéramos uno al lado del otro, abrí de forma precipitada la cortina y a continuación la ventana, un viento helado entró en ese momento, y castañee los dientes un poco mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo para dame calor. Me di cuenta que su ventana estaba abierta, traté de ver algo pero no podía ver con claridad hacia el interior; así que mis labios se prepararon, junto con mi lengua y pulmones, para llamar a Bella en nuestro secreto bocinazo.

Silbé dos veces seguidas, para luego hacerlo una, después cuatro veces más y finalmente dos veces, pero extendiendo el último silbido.

Lo habíamos aprendido en una clase de lenguaje, nos pusieron en parejas, me estaban juntando con Jessica, esa niña odiosa que se burlaba de Bella, así que exigí estar con Bella y la maestra no tuvo más opción que aceptar; y entonces nos mandaron a inventar una forma de comunicación, y Bella y yo elegimos los silbidos; nos pareció súper divertido, por lo tanto desde ese día lo adoptamos como nuestro.

Esperé un momento para que apareciera, pero nada, así que volví a silbar y silbar, pero nunca apareció, fue entonces cuando a mi mente llegó el recuerdo, ella no estaba, se había ido. Tuve ganas de llorar y entonces recordé que salimos de vacaciones hace dos días, y ya me parecía una eternidad sin ver a Bella. Ella me contó que se iban de viaje y me dijo que cuando regresáramos a la escuela volvería. Aún podía sentir las hormiguitas en mis labios del beso de despedida que me dio.

Suspiré profundo, deseado con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo pasase rápido.

Cuando iba a cerrar la ventana se me ocurrió algo.

Corrí hasta mi escritorio y arranqué una hoja de cuaderno, la doblé de tal forma que me quedó un avioncito, agarré un lápiz y escribí en su interior un mensaje para Bella.

Volví a la ventana, y aprovechando que el viento había cesado por un instante, mandé volando el avioncito, el cual entró directo por su ventana.

Suspiré una vez más y sonreí satisfecho, quería que llegase pronto para que pudiera leer mi mensaje y así sepa que la he extrañado.


	8. Tres nubes grises

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

**TRES NUBES GRISES**

Tres nubes grises

Una tras otra

Al ser heridas por un tigre de viento,

Cayeron

Una tras otra

Sobre los manzanos en flor

Y sobre tu recuerdo.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

—¿Mami? —pregunté en un susurro tembloroso.

Mamá y yo estábamos recostados en la cama, ella me leía un cuento, mientras esperaba a que me durmiera, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía porque mi mente no estaba aquí. Estaba afuera, con la lluvia fuerte que caía en Forks, tan triste como mi corazón por la añoranza de Bella.

—¿Hmm?

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué amorcito? —respondió, cerrando el libro. Pasó sus suaves y delicados dedos por mi cabello y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

—De que Bella no regrese. Si ella no vuelve… —mi voz salió temblorosa mientras lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

—Claro que regresará cariño, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso? —El temor de que fuera mucho se notaba infalible en mi voz.

—Supongo que todas las vacaciones. —Hace ya bastante tiempo habíamos salido, así que si mis cálculos no fallaban no faltaba mucho.

—Eso mismo me dijo ella ¿Entonces regresará cuando entre a la escuela? —pregunté con una sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

—Si amor, cuando regresen a la escuela ella estará aquí. —Mi corazón brincó de pura dicha, de solo imaginarme que nuevamente la volvería a ver me llenaba de ansias. La extrañaba mucho, echaba de menos tomar su mano y ver como se sonrojaba cuando la saludaba con un besito, y el olor inconfundible de su cabello, a florecitas, de las mismas que mamá siempre traía para adornar la sala de la casa, unas moradas, y también olía a miel, rica y deliciosa miel.

Extrañaba escuchar su risa musical cuando le hacía cosquillas o le hacía caras raras cuando la notaba triste.

—Mami, quiero regresar rápido a la escuela. —Mamá rió.

—Pronto, Edward, pronto. Ahora duerme que ya es tarde. —Asentí con mi cabeza mientras me acurrucaba más entre las mantas y mamá dejaba un delicado beso en mi mejilla antes de apagar la luz y salir de mi habitación.

Suspiré profundo, cerrando los ojos, preparándome para soñar una vez más con ella, con mi Bella.

Odiaba las vacaciones.

.

.

.

Los días siguieron pasando, muy lentamente, parecían más perezosos de lo normal. No tenía ánimo de jugar, las ansias de regresar a la escuela me tenían con una hoja en el filo de la ventana, mirando hacia la de ella, y muchos colores, para dibujar la casa que le haría a Bella cuando sea grande.

Muchos avioncitos le mandé desde el primero, todos con palabras que le expresaban lo mucho que la he extrañado, cosa que pensaba demostrárselo con muchos abrazos y besos y cosquillas y haciéndola reír mucho, mucho.

Una semana más transcurrió y ya es domingo, mamá dijo que mañana entrábamos al colegio. Ya tenía mis cuadernos, con muñequitos de autos, de trenes, de los dibujos animados que solía ver en la tele, y un cuaderno de animalitos que pienso regalárselo a Bella, sé que le encantará.

Me acuesto más temprano, a ver si así logro hacerle trampa al tiempo para que pase más rápido y sea mañana.


	9. Me contaron

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Canción del capítulo (La escuché mientras escribía, puede que tenga todo y nada que ver con el capítulo): **

**Don't you remember ― Adele**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

**ME CONTARON**

Me contaron que ayer cortaron el árbol

Que crecía _en nuestro lugar secreto_

Para poner, en cambio,

Un aparato de la empresa de teléfonos.

Creo que los alambres se hubieran podido colocar

En las fuertes ramas de tu acacia,

Pero parece que no quisieron correr el riesgo

De que alguien, al levantar el auricular,

Escuchara la voz de un gorrión triste

Que averigua por una flor que desapareció hace días

Y que vestía pétalos morados, cáliz del color de la luna,

Y que se adornaba con un dorado sombrero de polen.

El gorrión ofrece recompensa.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

.

Espero con mamá en el auto por un ratito más pero, al no ver a Bella por ningún lado acá afuera, salgo del carro y corro hacia la entrada del colegio, estoy tan ansioso que no me acuerdo de despedirme de mi mami.

―Edward ―grita y me regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Que tengas un buen día, cariño ―me dice después de sonreír. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y me voy corriendo.

Llego a mi salón, que este año lo cambiaron, pues ya pasamos a un curso más arriba, ya soy un niño más grande. Veo por todo el sitio, estiro mi cuello mientras todos los niños entran y dejo la maleta en mi asiento, pero no veo a Bella; me asusto, pues recuerdo que ella no vino a informarse de que nos cambiarían de salón, quizá está perdida y asustada. Así que voy hasta nuestro antiguo salón y la busco, pero tampoco está. La campana suena y no me queda de otra que correr y meterme a mi clase.

En nuestro pupitre, de Bella y mío, claro, solo estoy yo. Lauren quiso sentarse, pero la eché, pues nadie puede ocupar el puesto de Bella, yo se lo cuidaría hasta que llegue. Quizá se quedó dormida.

La nueva maestra, la maestra Stephenie, entra y nos saluda, se presenta, pero no puedo escuchar nada, solo estoy pendiente de la puerta, pues quiero que Bella llegue ya y que me cuente como le fue en sus vacaciones y yo contarle que la extrañé mucho.

Y la sigo esperando, pero no llaga, Bella no aparece. ¿En dónde está? Bajo mi mirada a la madera desgastada de mi mesa y abro mi cuaderno para garabatear, no tengo ánimos de nada más, la maestra me llama la atención varias veces porque estoy distraído, pero no digo nada, ¿cómo poder concentrarme sin Bella a mi lado?

Cuando llega el recreo corro hacia nuestro árbol, quizá me está esperando ahí para tomar nuestra lonchera.

―Bella, Bella… ―salgo corriendo y gritando, pero cuando llego me llevo un susto de muerte cuando en su lugar está una cabina telefónica.

Dejo tirado mi almuerzo y me apuro a buscar a la maestra Maggie, a quien le pregunto por el árbol, pues la nueva maestra no me cae muy bien, no la conozco.

―¿Qué hicieron con el árbol, maestra? ―le pregunto, pero ella solo me sonríe y me dice que ya no estará más. Así que le pregunto por Bella y su sonrisa decae y sus ojos se vuelven tristes.

―Ya no volverá, Edward ―es su simple respuesta y me quedo estático en mi sitio, sin poderme mover.

―Mentira ―murmuro.

―¿Qué dijiste, cielo?

―¡Mentira, usted es una mentirosa, Bella si volverá, ella me dijo que volvería cunando regresáramos a la escuela, usted es una mentirosa.

―Cariño, calma ―dice, acercándose y estirando la mano para acariciarme la cabeza, pero me alejo, me voy corriendo y me encierro en los baños de niños, no quiero que me vean llorar.

De la escuela llamaron a mamá, quien fue la única que logró que saliera de donde estaba. Me tiro a sus brazos y me carga mientras soba mi espalda para consolarme. Yo sigo llorando.

Habla un rato con la maestra y luego de recoger mis cosas nos vamos a casa. No quise hablar, no quería, así que apenas llegamos entro a mi cuarto y me escondo debajo de la cama.

Más tarde le envió otro avioncito a Bella, pidiéndole que regrese, pidiéndole explicaciones del por qué no fue a la escuela, quizá está enferma o algo y no me dijo. ¿Pero por qué no me dijo nada? ¿A mí que soy su novio? Pudo haberme pegado un _vasofonaso_ o quizá enviándome un avioncito en respuesta.

Los días siguieron pasando y más avioncitos le envié por su ventana, pero no respondió a ninguno, es más, parecía que la casa de Bella seguía tan vacía y solitaria como la dejaron; tanto como mi panza, que desde que Bella ya no está, las mariposas no han vuelto a dar señales de vida.

.

.

.

―Regresen el árbol ―le exigí un día a la maestra Maggie, a quien me la encontré nuevamente en el recreo.

―Buenos días, cielo, ¿cómo estás?

―Regresen el árbol ―dije con rabia, al ver que ella no me estaba poniendo atención.

―¿Cuál árbol?

―El de Bella y mío. Bella no ha vuelto porque no está su árbol, a ella le gusta y le da de comer migas a los pajaritos que ahí viven.

―Pero Edward, eso no está en mis manos, no podemos regresar el árbol.

―¿Por qué no? Ustedes lo quitaron, ahora regrésenlo a su sitio.

―Es imposible, el árbol…

―¡No! Por su culpa, por su culpa Bella no vuelve, es su culpa…

Y una vez más mi mamá fue llamada, pero esta vez no podía parar a las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

En casa, mamá me acostó y me arropó en la cama; me cantó hasta que me quedé dormido, soñando con Bella.

_Yo ya era viejito y canoso, tenía anteojos y estaba rodeado de gatos, estaba sentado en una mecedora frente a la ventana, con vista a la de Bella, enviándole avioncitos, pero llegó un momento en que su habitación estaba tan llena, que al enviarle el último se estrelló con el montón de avioncitos más y se precipitó al abismo. _

Bella nunca más regresaba.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Pobre mi nenito, se ha quedado solo :'(**

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, son tan preciados ** así como sus favoritos y alertas, tanto a la historia así como autora.**

**El 26 cumplí tres años de haber publicado mi primer fic, así que agradezco por haberme acogido en este maravilloso mundo y haberme leído por todo este tiempo. Las invito a leer mis otros fics, así como traducciones y adaptación :3**

**Por último, pido disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, tanto esta historia como EN EL RUEDO POR TU AMOR, no he olvidado que la tengo en proceso, pero el muso y más encima que entré a la universidad, me tiene apachurrada en tiempo y concentración. Solo les digo que no las dejaré, pero tengan un poquito de paciencia.**

**Grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil… invitación abierta a quien quiera unirse.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. Te has ido

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**Second star to the right**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**.**

**TE HAS IDO**

Te has ido

Y una luna sucia flota sobre el agua

Te has ido

Y ya no me queda nada por hacer;

Solamente meterme al lago,

Coger con cuidado a la luna sucia

Y limpiarla con mi manga.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

La escuela sin Bella no ha vuelto a ser la misma, no me apetece jugar con mis otros compañeros, son aburridos y tontos. De verdad la extraño demasiado.

Mi cumpleaños nueve y diez pasaron, y ella no estuvo para alegrarme con sus sonrisas y sus besos.

En mi cumpleaños once, mamá y papá me organizaron una enorme fiesta e invitaron a todos mis compañeros, hubo piñata y un enorme saltarín, también un inmenso pastel y todos me cantaron, pero ellos aún no terminaban de entender que no me gustaban esas cosas, no tenían sentido. Lo único que me ponía feliz era meterme en mi cuarto, y empezar a escribirle a Bella, para eventualmente enviarle mi carta en el avioncito directo a su ventana. Pidiéndole que regresara, que no quería vivir sin ella, que me sentía muy solo y contándole la infinidad de cosas que haríamos cuando volviera e infaltablemente diciéndole que la extrañaba.

No he podido olvidar ni por un segundo su rostro, sus dulces ojos y sus sonrojos. Suspiro y agarro el _vasófono_, que aún, a pesar de los cuatro años que han pasado, aún nos conecta. La hecho tanto de menos; hablar con ella después de clases, hacer las tareas juntos, que me lea una y otra vez el príncipe feliz, yo leerle cosas más alegres como los hermosos poemas de amor de Benedetti, aunque ahora, al pensar en ella, solo puedo recitar mentalmente el poema llamado _amor de tarde_. He empezado a leer poesía, libros que tiene papá en su biblioteca, muchos no los entiendo, pero los de amor, esos solo me hacen suspirar y pensar en Bella.

Las niñas en el colegio se me acercan y mueven sus pestañas cuando me miran, me parecen tan… tontas, no sé otra palabra que las defina, solo esa. Esas niñas no entienden que no me gusta que se me acerquen y me toquen o me hablen con sus voces que aparentan ser dulces, en especial Lauren. Papá siempre me ha enseñado que debo ser caballero, pero un día, al no aguantarme más, le grité en la cara que me dejara en paz, que yo tenía novia y que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo que se me acercara, ella rió y todo el salón miró en nuestra dirección.

―No seas tonto, Edward. ¿Aun piensas que Bella es tu novia? Ella se fue y te olvidó, ya tenemos trece años, ya somos grandes y sabemos cómo son esas cosas.

―No sabes nada ―fue lo único que dije y salí del salón, para refugiarme en la parte trasera del colegio.

No quería pensar en eso, no quería creer que Bella me olvidó, era imposible, nos juramos nunca olvidarnos y querernos siempre. Sin embargo, no pude dejar de llorar mientras recordaba mis tiempos vividos con ella.

.

.

**Flash back**

Habíamos terminado de almorzar y nos recostamos contra el tronco del árbol.

―The second star to the right shines in the night for you… (1)―susurró y sonreí al saber lo que empezó a cantar.

―To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true… (2)―la seguí en la letra, aunque su voz era mucho más bonita cantando, yo sonaba como una tecla del piano desafinada.

Tomé un par de chocolates que mamá me había empacado y le di uno a Bella mientras seguíamos cantando.

―And when our journey is through each time we say good night… (3)

―We'll thank the little star that shines the second from the right. (4)

Nos habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana viendo la misma película, Peter Pan, hasta que empezamos a tararear la canción y la aprendimos. Era tan bonito pasar tiempo con Bella.

La campana sonó y recogí todos los papeles y cuando vi a Bella, que me esperaba, no pude dejar de reírme.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, con un puchero.

―Estás embarrada de chocolate hasta las narices ―y me reí más fuerte.

Bella abrió los ojos mucho y luego se empezó a limpiar la nariz, logrando que el chocolate se le embarrara más.

Me reí y saqué el pañuelo de mi bolsillo y le limpié la nariz y la boca.

―Listo, ya estás. ―Pero ella seguía con su frente arrugada y con un puchero en sus labios.

Le sonreí y le di un rápido besito en los labios, que la tomó desprevenida. Así que se sonrojó

―Te quiero ―le dije y después, sin dejar que me respondiera, la tomé de la mano y corrimos a nuestra clase.

**Fin Flash back**

.

.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi saco y me fui al salón, para terminar con un día más de aburrido colegio, sentado en mi pupitre de dos, donde faltaba Bella.

* * *

**(1) La segunda estrella a la derecha brilla en la noche para ti…**

**(2) Para decirte que los sueños que imaginas realmente pueden hacerse realidad…**

**(3) Y nuestro viaje empieza cuando decimos buenas noches, cada vez…,**

**(4) Agradecemos a la estrellita que brilla segunda a la derecha.**


	11. Desde el día

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y los poemas que saldrán en cada capítulo son de ****Jairo Aníbal Niño, de su libro "La alegría de querer", los uso para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Canción del capítulo: **

**ADIOS ― JESSE Y JOY**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**.**

**DESDE EL DÍA**

Desde el día que conocí a _Bella_

Puedo hablar con los animales y las cosas

Claro que ellos solo entienden el _Bellenglish_,

Ya que de lo único que saben y comprenden

Es del amor que siento por ella.

Mi perro me ha dado muchos consejos,

Lo mismo ha hecho una mesa antigua

Y una jarra de porcelana

Y un libro de cuentos

Y una navaja suiza

Y un ratón blanco

Y un balón número cinco

Y un disco de _Sinatra_ y otro de Diana Ross.

Desde ayer no sé qué hacer con un dolor que siento

En lo que debe ser el alma,

Porque cuando le pregunté a la jaula

Si _Bella_ me querría para siempre,

No dijo nada,

Permaneció en silencio largo rato,

Hasta que de manera extraña abrió su puerta,

Y dejo escapar al ruiseñor.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

_**.**_

Mi madre me deja en la puerta del instituto y me despido con un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonríe y me desea suerte. Solo asiento con la cabeza y agarrando mi mochila me doy ánimos para enfrentar a un día más…, un día menos.

Me doy la vuelta para ver al auto de mamá irse y, en su lugar, me quedo viendo al pequeño edificio de los cursos menores, que queda justo enfrente; a todos los niños que corren alegres a sus clases, y llama mi atención una pareja de niñitos, de uno años, que se sonríen y tomados de la mano se encaminan dentro del edificio.

Suspiro entrecortadamente y cierro los ojos para alejar un poco al dolor, pero me es imposible, pues aún tengo vividos recuerdos, además de mis estúpidas fantasías, en las que la veo de mi edad, con su cabello largo y suelto, desordenándose con el viento mientras ríe. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos tan brillantes y tan hermosos mientras los tiene clavados en los míos…

Si le contara esto a alguien seguro me tacharía de ser un maricón y un idiota, pero dado que desde hace bastante no he querido hablar del tema con absolutamente nadie, no me preocupo.

Camino en dirección a mis clases y paso inadvertido en el proceso. Agradezco no haberme encontrado con Lauren, Jessica o cualquiera de su séquito de amiguitas idiotas, que no tienen otra cosa más que hacer que coquetearme a cada rato, como si en algún momento les fuera a hacer caso.

Entro en mi clase y sacó mi libreta junto con un lápiz, para empezar a trazar distraídamente en una nueva hoja en blanco, mientras escucho cómo el profesor saluda y empieza con su clase.

Mi vida es un completo desastre, y no porque sea un mal estudiante o me esté metiendo en problemas a cada rato, he estado siempre lejos de ese camino, lo digo por el hecho de que mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma sin Bella.

Cuando era un niño, mamá y papá se despertaban en mitad de la noche con mis llantos desesperados, después de haber soñado con Bella, que nunca regresaba y yo le pedía volver, cosa que no hizo. Mamá me consolaba y lograba que de alguna manera conciliara el sueño. Con el tiempo, aprendí que llorar a gritos no me servía de nada, así que lo hacía en silencio, y al mundo me mostraba como alguien "feliz", un chico de 15 años al que solo le importan sus estudios y ser el mejor para poder entrar a la mejor universidad del país para ser un gran abogado. Y eso era todo.

Las clases pasaron lentas y tediosas, no me pude concentrar en ninguna, pues no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos dos niñitos, y extrañar esa época, en la que todo era sencillo y feliz. Me fui caminando hasta casa y en el proceso empezó a llover, como cosa rara, así que apreté el paso y, cuando estaba por llegar, me detuve frente a la casa contigua a la mía, la de Bella, que ha permanecido vacía y triste.

No puedo evitar detener a las lágrimas que se confunden con la lluvia sobre mi rostro, tampoco puedo evitar recordar cómo aquella tarde de juegos en mi casa Bella dijo que me quería, y yo también se lo dije, una promesa de para siempre, una promesa de siempre estar juntos… cosa que al parecer ella olvidó.

Corrí hacia mi casa y, dejando un reguero de agua lluvia a mi paso, me precipité a mi cuarto, me desnudé y me metí a la ducha de agua caliente, donde lloré en silencio, lloré por última vez.

Salí del cuarto de baño, a gran suerte había dejado ya de llover así que, después de ponerme un pantalón de pijama, agarré una hoja en blanco y escribí una última carta:

"_No sé qué ha sucedido conmigo todos estos años, no sé si son cosas de niños, ahora adolecentes, yo que sé… te he esperado, te he querido, he guardado todo este tiempo la esperanza de que vuelvas, la ilusión de un día despertarme con tu llamado a silbidos y encontrarte sentada en la ventana, sonriéndome._

_Para el mundo pueden ser niñerías, para mí nunca lo han sido ni lo son ahora, pero creo que esto ya no tiene sentido._

_Te quiero, te querré por siempre._

_Espero que este avioncito llegue a su destino, que aunque es corto su vuelo, son pesados todos los sentimientos que lleva cargando consigo._

_Hasta siempre._

_Edward"_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos, espero les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, perdón por la demora, pero la uni me tiene al tope, no olvido ni esta historia ni tampoco al torerito.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	12. Balada del tiempo perdido

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Quiero tenerte ― Paty Cantu feat Erik Rubin**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

**BALADA DEL TIEMPO PERDIDO**

El tiempo he perdido

y he perdido el viaje…

Ni sé a dónde he ido

Más si vi un paisaje

sólo en ocres:

desteñido…

Lodo, barro, nieblas; brumas, nieblas, brumas

de turbio pelaje,

de negras plumas.

Y luces mediocres. Y luces mediocres

Vi también erectos

pinos: señalaban un dombo confuso,

ominoso, abstruso,

y un horizonte gris de lindes circunspectos.

Ni sé adónde he ido

y he perdido el viaje

y el tiempo he perdido…

_León de Greiff_

**.**

Bella's POV

Respiro profundo y descargo la pequeña mochila que llevo en la espalda, no muy pesada físicamente, pero si cargada de mucho dolor y aún más, de ganas de rehacer mi vida. Me abrazo a mí misma, el frio es aún más crudo de lo que recordaba y, a pesar de no estar lloviendo, las nubes cubren por completo cualquier rastro de los rayos solares que puedan brindar algo de calor a este pueblo. Aunque este clima es el normal no deja de parecerme austero.

Miro hacia el frente y me encuentro con mi casa, esa en la que viví el mejor año de mi vida, el mejor gracias a él. Edward. Él cambió un panorama que en ese momento se me pintaba totalmente negro y triste, por uno colorido y feliz.

Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y quedé en manos de mi única familiar, mi hermanastra Kate, hija extramatrimonial de mi padre, a quien había visto una sola vez y nunca me había querido por haberle, supuestamente, arrebatado el amor de su padre. Lo cual me lo recriminó siempre, hasta me culpaba de haberlos matado, y yo, como una niña, inocente, no hacía más que correr y refugiarme bajo mi cama, a culparme y rogar porque mis padres regresaran.

Era increíble pensar que tanto tiempo había pasado, diez años…, diez largos años internada en ese lugar, y no es que me hayan tratado mal ni nada por el estilo, incluso me trataban mucho mejor que mi hermana ―completos extraños parecían apreciarme mucho más―, pero echaba de menos este lugar.

Cuando estuve lejos no había día que no extrañara a mis padres… y a Edward, ese niño que desde siempre se volvió parte de mí, él que se convirtió en mi protector, en mi héroe. Quien me defendía a capa y espada de los niños que me molestaban al verme tímida y callada. Y lo más importante, me ayudó a superar de cierta manera la muerte de mis padres. Él era una especie de luz en medio de toda la oscuridad en mi vida, ya no me sentía sola después de la muerte de mis padres, a pesar de ser solo unos niños, él me demostraba comprensión y consuelo. Pero cuando Edward ya no estuvo, cuando nuestra separación fue inminente, todo regresó. Lo necesitaba tanto, y no me quedaba más que refugiarme en los recuerdos, que me ayudaron en algo a sobrevivir.

La razón de nuestra partida se dio porque Kate decidió que se iba de paseo con Garrett, su novio, y visto que no podía dejarme estaba incluida. Lo que nunca se esperaron es que ese viaje acabaría con sus vidas.

Yo iba dormida en la parte de atrás del auto, así que lo único que recuerdo son gritos y sacudones. Más tarde supe que el carro había sido chocado por un camión. Me salvé de milagro, el impacto hizo que rodara hasta el lugar entre los asientos delanteros y los traseros, y ahí quedé atrapada hasta que los de rescate llegaron. Eventualmente, al ver que no tenía familiares, me internaron en un orfanato, hasta hace una semana, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude salir. Y gracias al cielo tenía el sustento de la inmensa fortuna que mis padres habían dejado a mi nombre en numerosos bancos, así que al salir, quien me recibió fue un abogado, quien me explicó que todo este tiempo él se había encargado de manejar esas cuentas y ahora pasarían a mi nombre.

Lo primero que hice después del papeleo y de una charla extensa con el abogado fue agarrar mis cosas y tomar el primer vuelo que me regresara a casa.

Miro como auto reflejo hacia la casa continua a la mía. Está igual que siempre, conserva el mismo color que recuerdo, las mismas plantas del jardín, el césped debidamente podado, la cerca impecablemente encerada.

Sonrío ante los recuerdos y respiro profundo antes de cargar nuevamente mi mochila y entrar.

El polvo ha hecho lo suyo, tengo trabajo largo que hacer: limpiar, cambiar bisagras, lavar… pero antes de llenarme la cabeza con esas cosas subo a mi viejo cuarto, al que recuerdo haber dejado reacia, pues ese era uno de los pocos lugares en donde me sentía a salvo, donde sabía que con solo silbar aparecía Edward y alegraba mi mundo.

Me cuesta abrir la puerta de mi habitación, pero al entrar mi cuerpo entero tiembla, no solo por la brisa que entra por la ventana abierta, sino por la impresión de lo que hay en el suelo. Montones de avioncitos de papel regados por el piso, cubriendo casi por completo la madera envejecida, en algunas partes unos montones más altos que otros, también sobre la cama, sobre la mesilla de noche, el escritorio… mis rodillas fallan y caigo con un ruido sordo, con las lágrimas desbordándose, empapando por completo mis mejillas.

―Edward ―sale un susurro de mis labios mientras leo uno de los avioncitos que seguidamente me llevo al pecho.

"_Bella, te extraño mucho, mucho, regresa prontito, la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti."_

"_La tonta de Jessica se sentó en tu puesto, la empujé y la mandé a sentarse al suyo. Así que no te preocupes, Belli, tu puesto a mi lado está a salvo. Te quiero"_

"_Regresa, por favor. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que quiero contarte…, que quiero que me cuentes. Extraño tus lindos ojitos, tus cabello, tu sonrisa, tus mejillas rojitas… te quiero" _

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pasé leyendo los papelitos, primero arrodillada y después sentada en el filo de la ventana, con mis ojos poco a poco más secos y vacíos de lágrimas.

Cuando terminé de leer todos y cada uno de los avioncitos, la imperiosa necesidad de contestarle me llevó a buscar pluma y papel donde garabatee una pequeña nota:

"_Edward, he vuelto. Perdóname por no haber atendido antes a tus notas. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…, más bien explicarte. Te extraño, añoro la vida cuando éramos niños, era tan fácil. También te quiero, nunca te he olvidado."_

Pero cuando lo envío me doy cuenta que no sé si él sigue viviendo ahí, o si ya terminó el instituto y ha empezado la universidad. Quizá tiene una novia linda de la cual se ha enamorado y tiene planes de boda con ella… pero tiempo después, un rápido fantasma blanco, seguido de un ruido sordo llama mi atención hacia el suelo de mi alcoba, donde ha caído un nuevo avioncito, distrayéndome por completo de mis estúpidas divagaciones, que me empiezan a entristecer. Mi reacción inmediata es limpiarme las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y mirar hacia la ventana de enfrente, donde está parado un chico alto, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos verdes más hermosos y únicos que he visto en mi vida. Me sonríe, y después de un momento eterno en el que mi mente se recupera del shock le regreso el gesto.

El chico me hace una señal con su barbilla para que recoja el avión y lo lea. Eso hago y mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando la letra hermosa grabada en el papel me recibe con alegría. Es la misma de todos los avioncitos, claro que aún más recta y prolija que la de las demás; el paso de los años es notorio: la letra torcida y temblorosa de un niño, la despreocupada del adolescente, y la elegante de joven adulto.

"_T__e extrañé" _

Lo miro una vez más y el tiempo pierde importancia cuando agita en su mano un vaso de colores del cual pende un hilo blanco, que termina en el suelo de mi habitación, ensartado en otro vaso igual al de él. Edward se lleva el objeto al oído y emite un fuerte "ring, ring" demasiado agudo pero perfectamente magnífico. Suelto una suave risa y recojo mi "auricular" y me lo llevo al oído.

―Hola, Edward.

―Hola, Bella

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Espero les haya gustado, me encantan sus opiniones, así que las espero con ansias :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, son un gran regalo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza de estos tiempos, pero he estado demasiado cargada de trabajo en la universidad y el cansancio que me ha dejado sin gota de inspiración. Lo siento. No me olvido de mi torerito, les pido paciencia y agradezco la que han tenido hasta ahora y que hayan llegado hasta aquí.**

**Invito cordialmente a que se unan al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Merce**


	13. Me quedas tú, y me donas tu alegría

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Canciones del capítulo (recomiendo las escuchen mientras leen): **

**Stay in memory ― Yiruma**

**Falling in love ― Yiruma**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII **

**.**

Me quedas tú, y me donas tu alegría

con el dolor, y tu miel deleitable  
con el acerbo aloe.  
Me quedas tú, y la luz que tu alma cría  
dentro la tenebrura inenarrable  
de mi yo solitario:

Siempre loe  
tu don ilusionario.

Me quedas tú, y el claro sortilegio  
de tus ojos rïentes: con su hechizo  
mi soledad se puebla.

Me quedas tú, y tu risa, cuyo arpegio  
me embriaga, y tu tesoro de oro cobrizo  
solaz del alma sola:

La gris niebla  
tu regalo aureola.

Me quedas tú, y el filtro que tu ardida  
boca frutal, sombreada, en mis febriles  
resecos labios vierte.

Me quedas tú, la ingenua enardecida,  
me quedas tú, la experta, de sutiles  
tácticas retrecheras:

Vida. Muerte.  
Lo que quieras.

_León de Greiff_

**.**

Edward's POV:

Despierto un poco más tarde de lo habitual, el hecho de haber terminado con el instituto me da tiempo para dormir, pero la primera semana siempre me despertaba incluso antes de que despuntara el sol, a tocar distraídamente mi guitarra. Pero hoy fue un día distinto.

Anoche, como algo que no hacía hace ya bastante tiempo, miré por la ventana y me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche contemplando aquella habitación, tan oscura, tan vacía… buscando algo que sabía había perdido hace mucho y nunca más regresaría a mí. Sin embargo, me obligué a estar ahí y a recordar que había dejado de ser un niño hace bastante tiempo, que las ilusiones y esperanzas ya no eran para mí y que debía seguir mi camino, con mi vida. En una semana más me voy a la universidad de New York para convertirme un gran abogado, como mi padre.

―Cariño, baja a desayunar ―dice mamá, entrando a la habitación.

―Está bien, solo deja que me duche y bajo enseguida. ―Una cálida sonrisa ensancha sus labios y deja un beso en mi frente antes de salir.

―_Gracias, señor._

―_Que tenga un buen día, señorita. ―_Voces y el sonido de un coche llaman mi atención, así que me asomo a la ventana. No tenemos vecinos cerca y me parece extraño. Papá no llega sino hasta mañana, y lo hace en nuestro auto.

Una chica cierra la puerta del taxi y después de ver cómo se aleja se da la vuelta y queda frente a la casa de al lado. Descarga su pequeña mochila y se abraza a sí misma cuando una ráfaga de viento la azota, haciendo que su larga coleta se desordene un poco.

Me quedo un rato ahí, paralizado en mi sitio, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. En mi mente solo ronda la idea de alguna alucinación o algo por el estilo, porque es imposible que esa chica me parezca tan familiar y tan… parte de mí.

Gira el rostro hacia el jardín de mi casa y sonríe.

Respiro con profundidad y aparto rápidamente la vista porque simplemente no puede ser. Durante un tiempo tuve esta clase de visiones, por así llamarlas. La veía regresar y sonreírme, algunas veces sentía que me abrazaba o me consolaba cuando estaba triste; pero sabía que eso no me hacía ningún bien, así que de alguna manera logré deshacerme de ellas. Pero ahora regresan y parecen aún más reales.

Me ducho, me arreglo con rapidez y bajo a desayunar. Mamá me pregunta varias veces qué me pasa, y al ver que rechazo su pregunta se dedica a hablarme de las cosas que ya ha mandado a arreglar en el apartamento en el que viviré en New York.

Cuando regreso a mi cuarto lo hago con la cabeza gacha, con miedo a ver hacia el otro lado de mi ventana y encontrarme con otra de mis visiones. Así que agarro mi guitarra, pero las manos me tiemblan.

―Basta, Edward. Déjate de estupideces ―me regaño entre dientes, enojado conmigo mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Dejo mi instrumento a un lado; suspirando profundo me pongo en pié y con la cabeza gacha camino despacio hacia la ventana. Pero un pequeño avioncito, justo al frente de mi cama, detiene mi camino.

"_Edward, he vuelto. Perdóname por no haber atendido antes a tus notas. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…, más bien explicarte. Te extraño, añoro la vida cuando éramos niños, era tan fácil. También te quiero, nunca te he olvidado."_

Con el papel temblando entre mis dedos alzo la vista y ahí está ella, tan frágil y delicada como siempre ha estado en mi memoria a pesar de haber querido alejarla a toda costa. Está sentada al filo de su ventana, recostada contra el marco, con sus piernas pegadas al pecho y sus pequeñas manos limpiando su rostro mientras sostiene varios papelillos en sus mano libre.

Es ella y millones de recriminaciones vienen a mi mente, reclamos que hacerle, cosas que gritarle y preguntarle. Pero su nota pesa en mi mano y regreso a leerla de nuevo. No puedo ser tan idiota, éramos unos niños, no teníamos el control sobre nuestras vidas, ni dónde quedarnos o a dónde irnos, dependíamos de otras personas.

Regreso a mirarla nuevamente y sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, sonrío porque siento que mi corazón vuelve a la vida y el sol sale aunque el día ni los siguientes pinten para ello.

Corro y arranco una hoja de algún cuaderno, con el que elaboro rápidamente un avioncito y le escribo un simpe: "Te extrañé". No tengo más palabras que decirle por ahora, no me salen más.

El avioncito vuela a su destino y llama su atención, así que se limpia el rostro y mira hacia donde estoy yo, que le sonrío como un completo idiota que mira por primera vez el sol. Ella parece sorprendida pero después me sonríe también y es lo más hermoso que pude haber visto, imposible de describirlo.

Le hago un gesto para que lea lo que le he mandado y me hace caso, cuando regresa la espero con mi vasófono en el oído y emito un ridículo: _ring, ring_, lo que la hace reír.

Agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro recoge también su vaso y se lo lleva a la boca:

―Hola, Edward.

―Hola, Bella ―respondo sin despegar mis ojos de ella, el tiempo pierde sentido y parece como si no hubiesen pasado diez años de no verla, de no escucharla… quiero tenerla cerca y abrazarla.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros pero eso no importa, nada importa ya, solo el hecho de que ha regresado y siento que la amo, ahora, desde siempre. Sus inmensos ojos chocolate se inundan una vez más y las lágrimas caen. Como auto-reflejo me alejo de la ventana y corro en dirección a la casa de al lado, donde al girar el pestillo cede con facilidad. Me la encuentro al pie de la escalera y sin esperar a más la atrapo entre mis brazos, donde ella se refugia y llora con libertad. Silenciosamente lo hago también.

.

.

.

El tiempo se nos ha pasado volando, recostados en el mullido sofá de su casa, abrazados ―ella con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y yo con mis brazos entorno a su cuerpo mientras acaricio su espalda―, hablamos toda la tarde. Bella me cuenta lo que sucedió con ella y en dónde había estado todos estos años. Yo le cuento qué ha sido de mí, aunque no fue mucho, la verdad; pero Evito mencionarle mi partida a New York, realmente no quiero pensar en ello, no ahora.

En mitad de nuestra charla encendimos el televisor y ahora transmiten Peter Pan. Sonrío ante los recuerdos que se aglomeran en mi mente, incluso empezamos a tararear _Second Star to the Right, _como en los viejos tiempos. Ciertamente, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

―¿Tienes novia, Edward? ―pregunta de pronto, tan bajo que casi no puedo escucharla.

―Sí, la tengo ―respondo también, bajo como ella. Siento cómo su cuerpo se tensa y con lentitud se separa de mí. Sus ojos me miran con la más profunda tristeza.

―Está bien. ―Me sonríe tristemente. Se pone en pie y camina hasta la ventana. No logro comprender su actitud, hace un momento estábamos tan bien, y ya echo de menos su tibieza―. ¿Cómo es ella?

―Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, con los ojos más profundos, sinceros y magníficos del universo ―sonrío y no puedo evitar que un suspiro salga de mi pecho.

―Oh, ya veo ―responde, aún con la vista fija en la ventana y sin girar para mirarme.

―¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ―Su voz es cortante y puedo notar que intenta no llorar.

―Casi toda la vida, aunque tuvimos que separarnos por un tiempo, pero por fin regresó ―su cabeza se gira bruscamente.

―¿Qué? ―Su desconcierto es evidente y sus ojos son aún más amplios.

―Qué ―le regreso la pregunta, comprendiendo ya por dónde va.

―Yo…

―Yo qué, Bella. Para mí nunca ha terminado. A menos que tú…

―Detente.

―Encontraste a otro chico, es eso ¿cierto?

―No, Edward. ―Calla por un momento y toma aire antes de continuar―. Pero éramos unos niños y…

―Shh ―me acerco rápidamente y coloco un dedo encima de sus labios, no puedo dejar que continúe―. No me digas eso, Bella. Te amo y para mí no son niñerías. Si crees que fueron cosas de niños te lo puedo repetir ahora, no me importa, porque para mí nunca ha terminado. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

El silencio se cierne nuevamente sobre nosotros, pero esta vez es tan apabullante que siento que me asfixio. El reloj sigue marcando su ritmo y Bella sigue callada, mirándome directamente, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas contenidas. Y entonces lo comprendo, ella no me ama, ella solo me considera un amigo de infancia.

Mi mano se alza y acaricia con lentitud su rosada y suave mejilla, le sonrío y me giro. No puedo soportar un segundo más.

―Siempre has sido tú, Edward. ―Un susurro me detiene cuando estoy en la puerta. Solo cierro los ojos y ruego por que no sea un sueño―. También te amo, y sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Me giro y en un par de zancadas estoy frente a Bella, sosteniendo su delicado rostro. Sonrío y finalmente atrapo sus labios entre los míos, en un rose suave pero cargado de una inmensidad de sentimientos inexplicables.

―Por fin estás conmigo, Bella. Por fin.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Espero sus comentarios con ansias. Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, como autora y a la historia :D**

**Sol, aquí tienes, enterito para ti jejeje**

**Invito a que se unan al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	14. Mi pobre amor se está yendo

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**.**

**Mi pobre amor se está yendo...**

Mi pobre amor se está yendo...

yo me quedaré llorando...

La lluvia, leve, cayendo;

una nube, allá, glisando...

Mi pobre amor se está yendo.

¡Lejos, muy lejos!, soñando

la dulce amada, y tejiendo

su ilusión, me va matando...

Mi pobre amor se está yendo...

¿Qué pasa, que nada entiendo?

¿Qué pena se va a acercando?

La lluvia, leve, cayendo...

Una nube, allá, glisando...

¡La dulce amada tejiendo

su ilusión, que voy matando!

Mi pobre amor se está yendo...

¡Yo me quedaré llorando!

_León de Greiff_

**.**

Edward's POV

La verdad siempre sale a flote y no fue la excepción en mi caso, por más que intenté aplazarlo, el tiempo se nos vino encima.

Bella, sentada en su ventana, abrazada a aquel oso de peluche que le regalé de niños, mientras me mira con una sonrisa triste, intentando a toda costa no derramar las lágrimas que quieren desbordarse de sus ojos, es la imagen que oprime mi pecho mientras mamá y papá me llevan hasta el aeropuerto. Esa imagen que me recordó antaño; que me hizo ver que aquella chica triste y débil, carente de amor, aún estaba presente, aunque miles de veces se lo haya repetido durante la última semana: «Te amo, Bella. Te amo y quiero que nunca lo olvides.»

Pasamos la mejor semana de nuestras vidas, o por lo menos la mejor semana en años; fuimos a cenar, a acampar en nuestro prado, pasamos horas charlando sobre su mullida cama, mirando al techo y recordando el pasado, mirándonos cuando hablábamos del presente y con temor a planear un futuro. Por lo menos por mi parte. Aún Bella era ajena a mi partida, le había dicho a mamá que no se lo mencionara, pues quería ser yo mismo quien se lo dijera.

E inevitablemente ese día no llegó sino hasta ayer.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

―Cuando estaba en la casa de acogida, siempre quise regresar. Muchas veces intenté escaparme y venir a ti. ―Rió y bajó la mirada a sus manos. Cosa que arreglé, alzando su rostro y haciendo que me mirara para besar delicadamente sus labios antes de abrazarla contra mi pecho―. Con el tiempo comprendí que era solo una niña, que fue mejor no haber podido escapar, pues pude haberme perdido o caer en manos de algún criminal.

Un largo tiempo pasamos en silencio. En momentos como estos, cuando Bella me contaba lo que había sido de su vida, prefería no decir palabra, simplemente con mis actos de amor le brindaba mi apoyo y compañía. Ella necesitaba desahogarse y por mi parte, necesitaba saber más.

―¿Sabes? ―Rió con humor antes de apartarse de mi pecho y mirarme sonriente, con sus ojos brillantes de dicha y añoranza―. Un día intenté adiestrar a una paloma para que te trajera una nota.

―¿Y qué sucedió?

―Cómo puedes darte cuenta, fue un fracaso. Jacob me decía que era imposible adiestrarla de ese modo, pero durante un año lo intenté. ―Ahora, el ánimo en su voz decayó un poco.

―¿Jacob?

―Sí, un amigo del orfanato. ―Sonrió al hablar de él, lo que hizo que mi pecho picoteara y mi estómago se contrajera, con un sensación que supe definir como celos―. Me hiciste tanta falta, Edward. Tanta. ―Sus labios se acercaron y nos besamos lentamente. Parecieron horas y quería quedarme así para siempre, olvidar que al día siguiente era mi partida y esta vez era yo quien me iba. Me consumía la idea de una separación más.

―Bella, tengo que irme ―murmuré sobre su pelo.

―Oh, claro, ya es tarde, tu mamá debe estar preocupada ―susurró, alejándose y sonriéndome.

―No, tengo que irme ―repetí y su expresión alegre pasó a una de confusión.

―¿A dónde entonces?

―A New York ―respondí como autómata―. Me inscribí en la universidad, entro el lunes.

No podía mirarla a los ojos, solo podía sentir la tensión que se aumentaba con el silencio. Un suspiro entrecortado hizo que mirara a Bella, quien a pesar de estar en el mismo sitio, sin haber movido un ápice de su cuerpo, parecía aún más pequeña y frágil.

―Y hasta ahora me lo dices

―No sabía cómo decirlo, no…

―Sal de mi casa, por favor. Vete ―dijo, tan fríamente que me congeló.

―Bella, yo…

―Vete ―repitió contundente.

Quise besarla y abrazarla, pedirle perdón, pero una barrera invisible pareció envolverla, así que no hice más que mirarla una última vez e irme a mi casa.

Pasé la noche más larga de mi vida en vela y llorando, me fue imposible dormir y era incapaz de acercarme a la ventana; pero a la mañana siguiente, no pude evitarlo. Ahí estaba ella, encogida y abrazada al peluche que le regalé cuando éramos niños.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí me sonrió y tomó su vaso de colores y la imité. Su suspiro pareció retumbar en mi alma.

Sus ojos rojos y las ojeras bajo ellos me indicaron lo evidente. Misma tristeza que me estaba consumiendo también a mí.

―Te quiero, Edward. Te amo y siempre lo haré. No puedo pedirte que te quedes. ―Rió bajo y volvió sus ojos hacia mí―. No puedo decirte que te quedes una noche más, como el Príncipe Feliz le pidió a la Golondrina. Sé que tú no lo harías si fuera mi caso.

―Te amo ―susurré, con lágrimas en los ojos―. Mantendremos el contacto, ¿vale? Ya sabes, la tecnología y eso. ―Sonreí sin ganas.

―Te estaré esperando como tú lo hiciste.

«―_Adiós, querido príncipe_ ―mi voz se quebró pero intenté sonreír, ella lo hizo también―. _¿Me dejarás que bese tu mano?»_

_«―Me alegra saber que por fin te vas a Egipto, mi pequeña Golondrina. Pero debes besarme en los labios, pues te he tomado mucho cariño.» _

Mudamente nos alejamos de las ventanas y nos encontramos en la puerta de su casa. Sin decir palabra la besé, intentando memorizar cada sensación, cada aliento, cada suspiro, lo que me serviría para mantenerme a flote. Y así mismo, en silencio nos despedimos.

Una sonrisa triste y apagada surcó sus labios, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

**Fin flashback**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo siquiera me lo pude permitir? Mi pecho estaba apretado con el recuerdo de hace ni siquiera una hora. Desde siempre mi vida y la de Bella estaban unidas, como en el cuento. El Príncipe no era nada sin la Golondrina, ni ella sin El Príncipe, juntos hacían la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, no separados.

La larga separación fue un dolor que ambos de alguna manera supimos sobrellevar, pero sentí que no podía soportar un día más sin Bella, sin mi otra mitad, y supe que ella tampoco podría hacerlo.

―No puedo, mamá. Detengan el carro ―dije contundente, en medio de lo que sea que haya estado hablando con papá mientras, en la parte trasera del carro, yo me sumía en mi tristeza.

―¿Qué pasó cariño? ―mamá sonó preocupada y papá detuvo el carro a la orilla de la carretera―. ¿Te olvidaste algo?

―Sí mamá, dejé a mi corazón. No puedo irme y dejar a Bella, no puedo irme sin ella.

Mamá sonrió y estiró su brazo para alcanzar mi rostro y acariciar mi mejilla.

―Pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir. Regresemos a casa, Carlisle ―le sonrió a papá, y éste hizo lo mismo, volviendo a la marcha y tomando el camino de regreso a Forks.

* * *

**¿Qué puedo decir? Espero que este sea el indicio de que mi alma está volviendo, sin escribir siento que no soy yo… sé que es poquito, una retribución mínima a la larga espera, pero bueno, en este fic los capítulos son cortos, así que… con el torrerito estoy trabajando aún :D **

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por sus alertas y favoritos, es un lindo pago para este remedo de autora.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por leer, espero continúen ahí.**

**INVITO A QUE SE UNAN AL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK, EL LINK ESTÁ AQUÍ, EN MI PERFIL :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	15. Ayer por primera vez

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Por siempremente ― Jesse y Joy**

* * *

**Capítulo XV **

**.**

**AYER POR PRIMERA VEZ**

Ayer por primera vez  
supe lo que era la aritmética  
cuando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta,  
me besaste en los labios.  
Ayer por primera vez  
supe que 1 más 1 son 1.

_Jairo Aníbal Niño_

**.**

Ocho años después…

Bella's POV:

Me remuevo inquieta y aún sin abrir los ojos busco con mi mano a mi lado en la cama, y lo encuentro, tomo sus dedos y les doy un suave apretón mientras finalmente me animo a abrir los ojos, sonrío cuando me giro y su rostro sereno es lo que llena mi vista.

Como hace un par de meses, son las pesadillas las que llenan mis sueños, generalmente pasa cuando tengo una discusión con Edward, pero esta vez, más que una pesadilla, fue un recuerdo. Mi subconsciente me trajo a flote el día en el que Edward partió a Nueva York y me sentí más sola que nunca.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Secretamente me acerqué a la ventana de enfrente, justo en el momento que el carro de los Cullen arrancaba. Por la ventanilla, la cabeza de Edward salió y sus ojos tristes se fijaron en mi casa. Quise salir corriendo y abrazarlo una vez más, ya lo extrañaba tanto. Sin embargo, solo lágrimas salían de mis ojos, mojando por completo mi rostro. No me molesté en limpiarme y en este momento el sueño parecía ser mí mejor aliado, quería cerrar los ojos y despertar años después, cuando Edward regresara para nunca más irse, pero me negaba a dormir, no quería volver a las pesadillas que me aquejaban cuando estaba lejos de Edward, cuando me sentía tan sola y a la deriva que a veces prefería estar muerta. Quería que Edward regresara para nunca más irse.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas, mi cuerpo no respondía y así lo prefería, no quería sentirlo. Así que me quedé en el mismo lugar, rememorando infinidad de veces el momento en el que el carro de los Cullen arrancó.

La nostalgia invadió a mi cuerpo, quería que mi madre estuviera aquí, que me consolara, que me catara sus canciones raras y hermosas, que me contara cuentos antes de dormir. Quería que mamá estuviera aquí para que con su sonrisa me dijera que todo va a estar bien, que no estaba sola, que Edward volvería para tener nuestro felices para siempre. Quería tener a papá, para que me abrazara, haciéndome sentir segura en sus brazos. Pero todo parecía ser contrario a eso. Me sentía más sola que nunca y jamás sabría si a mamá o a papá les agradaría Edward, quien quizá en la universidad conocería a alguna chica y yo quedaría en el olvido.

Me abracé a mí misma, tan fuerte como la debilidad de mi cuerpo por la tristeza y el llanto me lo permitían, y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de la primera vez que conocí a Edward, sus hermosos pequeños ojos mirándome con curiosidad y luego, el Edward del presente, aquel que me miraba con amor, sus brazos envolviéndome como si no hubiera un mañana, su olor, su calor… su último beso.

El sonido de un carro estacionándose en frente de mi casa me hizo reaccionar, me limpié los ojos con la manga de mi saco y enfocando nuevamente a la ventana pude distinguir el carro de los Cullen, de donde rápidamente salió Edward, apenas dándole tiempo al auto a detenerse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí. En cinco zancadas Edward subió las escaleras que conducían a mi porche y salvó el espacio que nos separaba. Frente a frente nos miramos por unos segundos antes de que mis brazos se lanzaran a envolver su cuello, mis piernas en su cadera y mis labios se unieran a los suyos. Edward hizo lo propio con sus brazos y me sostuvo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Posteriormente fui dejando besos por todo su rostro hasta finalmente enterrar mi rostro en su cuello.

―Bella ―susurró bajito sobre mi boca.

―No eres un sueño, ¿verdad? ―pregunté con voz ahogada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, temiendo abrirlos y descubrir que todo no era más que un sueño.

Una suave y ronca risa salió de su boca, besó mi frente y sus fuertes manos ayudaron a ponerme en pié.

―Abre los ojos, tonta Bella. ―Sus largos dedos limpiaron mis mejillas.

Cuando le hice y lo miré, ahí estaban, los ojos y la sonrisa que me tenían completamente enamorada y me hacían sentir como en casa.

―Te amo ―susurré, besándolo nuevamente.

―También te amo, Bella. No podía hacer esto sin ti, no quiero estar nunca más sin tenerte a mi lado, tengo miedo de siquiera pensar en el día que me vuelvas a faltar. Fue tanto tiempo sin ti que un día más no lo soportaría.

**Fin flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Así fue como el próximo año viajamos juntos a la gran manzana para estudiar, él derecho y yo literatura. No fue fácil, la convivencia fue bastante dura, pues había momentos en los que ni él ni yo nos soportábamos, pero el amor que nos teníamos fue lo que nos mantuvo unidos.

Años después, cuando descubrimos que la ciudad no era nuestro sitio, decidimos regresar a Forks, Esme y Carlisle no podían estar más contentos, pues nos extrañaban, igual que nosotros a ellos. Unos meses después nos casamos, Edward empezó a trabajar con su padre y yo logré conseguir trabajo como maestra, en la misma escuela donde viví los mejores momentos de mi infancia, después de lo fatídica que se había vuelto mi vida.

Un suspiro a mi lado me regresa al presente y sonrío, mirándolo. Edward también sonríe, aún no ha abierto los ojos, así que a tientas busca mi abultado vientre, donde nuestro primer hijo crece, sano y fuerte, y lo acaricia mientras sus labios buscan los míos.

Me besa y no puedo concebir la idea más perfecta de un felices para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicas, quiero agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios sus alertas y favoritos, me hacen tan feliz. Perdón nuevamente la demora. Espero me sigan con la historia.**

**Le comento que este sería el capítulo final, tengo pensados cuatro Outtakes, les adelantaré el tema de cada uno, como adelanto jajaja: la propuesta, la boda, la casa y la guitarra. Que espero publicarlos lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por la paciencia.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
